Renovations
by MandaPants88
Summary: While the Property Brothers are in town, Manda's family have the opportunity to be on their show. The moment Manda and Jonathan meet, there's an instant connection. But will Jonathan's brother Drew or their age keep them apart?... (PropertyBrothers)(Jonathan/Manda)(Jonathan/Drew)


While the Property Brothers are in town, Manda's family has the opportunity to be on their show. The moment Manda and Jonathan meet, there's an instant connection. But will Jonathan's brother Drew or their age keep them apart?...

* * *

**Hello all!** **This is my first story so please review! Thanks! This is a Property Brothers Fanfiction. Jonathan is the 2nd main character but there will definitely be Drew here! (JonathanXManda)**

* * *

I couldn't believe this. The Property Brothers were coming to fix up my house! My parents had signed us up to be on their show "Buying and Selling"

I can't help but laugh when I remember how I reacted when my parents told me the news. I had sprang to my feet, screamed, and ran to my room. I hadn't said anything like "oh my goodness thank you!" Or "no way!" All I did was run to my bedroom and slam the door. I was just too excited! I couldn't handle myself. My parents just didn't understand how completely infatuated I was with them! I had loved them since the first time I happened to watch their show. The moment the show ended, I had already set my phone background as them, I knew everything I could find about them. Yes, I was obsessive, but what 17 year old girl isn't with their celebrity crushes?

Now that it's the morning that Drew Scott is coming to check out our house to sell, he's the realter of course. I paced in my room. Everything was spotless. All my clothes neatly hanging out of the way in the closet, my fish's tank was shiny and clear, you could actually see the desk counter. I heaved a loud sigh and looked at myself in the mirror. I had my hair pulled up in a ponytail, I had my makeup done and I chose my best clothing. Of course, with my clothing I also had to add abit of casual into it so it didn't seem like I was attempting to impress anyone, so I was just wearing my skinny jeans, black t-shirt with a red and white plaid button up shirt hanging onto my shoulders, just not buttoned. You could see my brown belt that laced through my pant's belt loops. My feet were snugg in my red converse. I jumped when I heard a knock on the front door. My breathing quickened and I felt my hands shaking. I could hear my mom open the door and let him in. I heard her greet him and Drew's deep voice respond cheerfully.

"Manda!" She called for me.

I creeped out of my bed room. My stomach was full of butterflies. Oh Gees, if this is how I'm feeling with meeting Drew, it's going to be ten times worse when I meet Jonathan later today. I breath deeply and turn the corner...

There he was. He was taller than I expected. My eyes traced up his body as I searched for his face. My jaw dropped and he chuckled. I stepped next to my mom and I realized my mouth was open. I snapped it shut quickly. He grinned and slipped his hand out into the air. I looked at it curiously. What?...

"Hello, you must be Manda" his hand hung in the air awkwardly and then I realized why he was doing that. Handshake! Duh! Just his presence was making me bad at thinking. I shot my hand into his and shook it quickly, my hand lingering in his alittle too long.. Stupi stupid! Don't be stupid! I kept yelling at myself in my head.

"Drew Scott. I'm the realter" he introduced himself

"Nice to meet you!" I practically gasp. It was definitely more than nice!

He looked at me with a weird expression and turned to my mom.

"So will you show me around your house? I need to know what I'm selling" he grinned.

"Oh yes of course! We are so honored to be on your show!" She said as she led him around our house.

I shook my head and slapped myself in the forehead when they were out of sight down the stairs. I went quickly back to my bedroom and flopped on my bed. Why am I so weird? I need to stop being so awkward. Whenever I'm around him I can't think. I become the weirdest thing. Ugh. I wonder how I'm going to act when Jonathan comes.

I lean over to my desk and grab my laptop, setting it on my lap while I sat on my bed. My knees bent up, resting my laptop up. My head rested back on the headboard as my fingers pecked across the keyboard.

I could hear Drew and my mom shuffling around my house. I thought about joining them but I couldn't bare the embarrassment with Drew, and the endless torment from my mom once he left.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review review! Jonathan is on his way ;)**


End file.
